My Safe Haven
by MegaFanfictionWriter
Summary: Max Martinez is a seventeen year old girl,who happens to be the Presidents daughter. Max's parents are forcing her to marry The King of England's son-Dylan-as soon as she turns eighteen. Her parent don't care about what she wants, just their family's image. The only people there for Max are her body-guards-Fang and Iggy. Will Max marry Dylan or will she marry someone not so royal?
1. Summary

**Hey guys, so I've had this idea for this story for a while, but I'm jut now doing it. I am not done with Once Upon a Ride though, I'll probably updating for that story more than I do for this one.**

**So you all know that the summary box for story's are so small. I couldn't fit everything I wanted to say in it. So anyways I'm going to give you the gist of My Safe Haven:**

**Max is a seven-teen year old girl, who just happens to be the presidents daughter. She goes to school and plays sports and hangs out with her friends like every other teenage girl. She doesn't have many friends, though. Everyone likes her and wants to be friends with her, but Max knows that they only want to be friends with her because she's the presidents daughter. **

**Her parents never listen to her and she's feel like they don't care about her. The only thing they care about if having the press and the news think that they're a perfect family. Max is being forced by her parents to marry the King of England's son -Dylan- because both Dylan and Max's parents think they'd be a good couple because they're both children of important people and it'd be good for the press.**

**So anyways that's the gist of My Safe Haven. I will be writing the first chapter soon and I hope you guys will like it. I love review and when people tell me ideas that they want to be included in the story. Love you guys-Tally!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(First chapter, here we go. Hope you guys like it!)**

**Maxs Pov**

"Miss Martinez!" The darkness says. "Miss Martinez, it's time to wake up."

I open my eyes and the light blinds me. I have to blink a few times before I am able to see. I sit up and find Jeffery -My butler- standing next to my bed.

He's a forty year old man with navy-blue eyes, a grey balding head and a short, dumpy figure. He's always reminded me of that one little chubby mouse from that cartoon-Cinderella movie. I don't know why but I find it funny._  
_

"Miss Martinez. It is time to get ready for school," He says.

I stand up and start to stretch. My body cracks with every movement that I make. I yawn and crack my neck before turning back to my butler. Jeffery hands me a cup of Caramel-flavored-Coffee and a blue bath robe. I thank him and dismiss him to do as he pleases. I quickly chug my steaming hot coffee and head over to my bathroom. I turn the shower on and hop in. My mother always makes him wake me up at six, even though my school doesn't start until eight. No, I don't need two hours to get ready but I usually don't dress myself. My personal designers do it for me. My parents won't let me go out in public unless I'm dressed like a 'young laddie'.

I'm also not allowed to go anywhere, except school, unless I'm with my personal body guards. That I don't mind though. I like my personal body guards. They're a couple of years older than me, but they're the only people around here that are around my age and they're really fun to hang out with.

My personal body guards name's are Iggy and Fang. Tyler Smith or Iggy is one of my body guards but he's also like my best friend. Iggy's around 6'4 with pale blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, fair skin and a strong build. Nick Ride or Fang, as we call him is Iggy's best friend and mine too. Fang is around 6'2 with obsidian eyes, with shaggy jet-black hair, an olive skin tone and is built like a brick wall. Fang and I kind of... have a...thing...

I kind of have a huge crush on him and I know that he likes me, too. Last summer my parents were having big problems, so they told Iggy and Fang to take me to my family's beach house...

_*Flashback*_

_We pull up to a familiar beach house. We haven't been here in years. Ever since my father got elected for president we haven't done a lot of the things that we use to. I hate it that they've changed. Especially my mother. We use to go on walks to the park and volunteer at animal shelters but now the only thing she care's about is photo-shoots and how our family looks and acts in front on the news and press. My dads always been a jack-ass, but he got even worse._

_"Go on in," Fang's deep voice says. "I'll get the bags."_

_I nod and hop out of the car with Iggy trailing behind me. He's kind of lazy but so am I. It's a good and a bad thing. Good that were alike, but bad because if it's the two of us alone in and room with an off TV, I nor him will get up to get it, so we sit there in silence._

_I unlock the door and enter the house. I make my way around and check the whole house to make sure everything's here and that no one broke in and robbed it while we were gone. But I find that it's just how we left it three years ago. Same furniture, same decorations and even the same Taylor Lautner, Chris Hemsworth and Alexander Ludwig posters on my dark green walls of my room. I was thirteen, don't judge. _

_I exit my room and head towards the kitchen. Fang's sitting on the counter and Iggy's raiding the fridge and cupboards for food. "You guys have no food! I'm going to die, were all going to die!" Iggy yells._

_I laugh and hop up on to the counter next to Fang. "I guess you'll have to starve then."_

_"You're funny,"Iggy says and starts to exit the kitchen. "I'll be back."_

_"Where are you going?" I yell._

_"To the store to get some fucking food!" Iggy yells back._

_"Language Iggy! There'a a minor in the room!" Fang yells._

_"Shut up, bitch!" Iggy yells as the door slams shut._

_Fang and I sit on the counter in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. I talk once I realize that he's not going to._

_"I have an idea." _

_"What?"_

_"Why don't we go out to the lake and go swimming?" _

_Fang shrugs."Cool with me."_

_He hops off of the counter and strips off his T-shirt. I can't help but stare at his eight pack. He's just so damn hot. I know that it's wrong to have a crush on him because of our age difference but I can't help it. I loved everything about him. His sexy devilish looks, his deep voice, his funny and tough personality. Everything about him._

_"You coming, Max?" Fang asks._

_He strips his black jeans off, leaving him in a pair of black and blue boxer. He rips open the door and run outside. I quickly strip off my tank top and short and chase after him. By the time I get outside he's far out in the water. He smiles when he sees me but his smile quickly drops when he sees what I'm wearing. I have on a lacy black bra and matching boy shorts. I cross my arms over my chest feeling self conscious. I am far from a flat chested stick figure. I have very feminine curves and a size C bust.  
_

_I quickly run out and jump into the water. I swim out as far as I can before I have to come up for air. I gasp for air as I look around. Fang's no where to be sight. I scan the lake as far as I can see but still no Fang. I start to worry. "Fang!" I yell. _

_No answer._

_"Fang! This isn't funny. Where are you?" _

_No answer._

_I'm about to yell again when I feel something brush against my foot. I jump back and try to find out what it was but the waters not clear enough to see through. My heart rate starts to speed up. I keep reminding myself that it was probably just a fish. Just a fish, ya that's it._

_"Fa-" _

_I start but something cover my mouth. I immediately start to freak out. I try to scream but the object over my mouth muffles my voice. I'm thrown up into the air and land face first into the water. My stomach and arms start to burn from the painful belly flop. I also inhale dirty water, making me cough and inhale even more water. I come to surface and Immediately start coughing to the point where the I'm about to throw up. Something wraps around my waist and I immediately start thrashing my arms around._

_"Shh," I hear Fangs deep voice say. "Calm down before you throw up."_

_He spins me around so that I'm facing him. He hold my body close to his. My chest touching his and I can feel his rock hard body against me._

_I punch his arm. "That wasn't funny Fang!" I scream at him. _

_He starts laughing. "That was hilarious!" _

_"No it wasn't!" I pout, as he shakes his hair out like a wet dog._

_He stops laughing. "I'm sorry. Better now?"_

_"No."_

_"Fine. What can I do to make it up to you?"_

_I look up into his obsidian eyes. My gaze moves from his eyes, to his lips. Then to his abs. Then back to his eyes. I see his eyes move from my lips to my boobs. His gaze lingers there before he blinks a few times and moves his gaze back up to my lips. Does he want to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss him? God I hope so. _

_I can't stand it any longer. I close the distance between us and bring my lips to his. I don't expect him to kiss me back but to my surprise he does. Hard. One of his arms wraps around my waist, pulling me against him even more. His other arm comes up and his hand finds it's way into my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into him. His chest is warm against mine and it feels soo good. The kiss starts to become even more intense but before I know it it's over. __I open my eyes. Why did he pull away? Did I do something wrong?_

_"What's wrong?" I ask. He pulled away, but he never did let go of me._

_"I can't do this," He corrects himself." We can't do this."_

_"Why not?" I ask. "Fang, I really like you."_

_"And I like you, too. But it doesn't matter if I like you or not. We still can't do this."_

_"Why not?' I ask, leaning back in to kiss him._

_"No!" He yells. "I'm your body guard. I'm suppose to be protecting you, not shoving my tongue down your throat."_

_"Why can't you do both?" I ask, only being a little sarcastic. "Give me one good reason why we can't do this."_

_"Because it's wrong."_

_"I said a good reason."_

_"Because of your age."_

_"What? I'm only two years younger than you."_

_"Still. I'm an adult and your a minor." _

_"Fang-"_

_"I'm sorry, Max." _

_This time he does let go of me. He makes his way back to the shore enters the house, leaving me in the middle of the lake._

_*End of flashback* _

That day at the lake Fang told me that he likes me and I know that he still does but every time that I would bring the lake up he would make excuse for leaving. He acts like that day never happened. I brought it up a lot the week after we got back from the lake but after I realized that he wasn't going to talk about it I stopped bringing it up and I too started to act like that day had never happened. But I never forgot. It was the best day in my entire life..

I turn off the shower and put on my fluffy bath robe. I quickly dry off and grab some clothes out of my closet. I spent more time in the shower than I intended but I still have plenty of time to get ready. I slip into a pair of navy-blue cotton shorts, with the words 'Hollister' in white letters across the butt; a black bustier crop top with white polka dots on it; and my pair of red converse.. I take a look in the mirror. The shirt does a nice job covering up my boobs but it still shows my mid section and my belly button piercing. I quickly put some moose into my waist length golden blond hair and scrunch it a few times. Ready to go.

I grab my book bag and make my way down-stairs. I head toward the the kitchen, where I smell bacon and pancakes. As soon as I enter the kitchen I get stares from my mother, my father, my half- sister, my brother, Jeffery and the rest of the help. "What?" I ask.

I take a seat next to my brother Ari. Jeffery immediately sets a plate of food down in front of me and I began to devour my food as my parents stare at me.

"What do you think your wearing, young laddie?" My father says.

"I will not let my daughter walk out of this house looking like a prostitute." My mother exclaims.

"I do not look like a prostitute!" I protest.

"Where are your designers? I know they did not dress you like that."

I shrug. "I told them not to worry about getting me ready today."

My mother gets up and walks over to the other side of the kitchen. She presses the button on the wall and talks into the speaker. "Monica, be down her in five minutes to get Maximum ready for school."

"Yes Mrs. Martinez," Monica replies.

I sigh and turn to Ari. "Where's Fang?"

Ari is two years older than me,- Fang and Iggy's age- but he goes to my High School. He started school late so he's older than all of the kids in his grade. He's a senior and and I'm a junior at Lennonville High. Ari and I look a lot a like. I have waist length golden-blond hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Ari has the same golden blond hair and tan skin but his eyes are pale blue like Jebs, instead of chocolate brown like Ella's, my mother's and mine. Ella, my half-sister is six-teen. She's 5'7 with silky dark-brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a tan skin tone- even tanner than mine, and a small frame. She's half Hispanic and half Cacasion like me but she looks more Hispanic than I do.

Ella and I have the same mom but different dads. When I was one, my parents separated and my mom met another guy. She ended up getting pregnant by that guy and as soon as he found out he took off. My mom and dad then got back together and from then on they acted like Ella was my dad's daughter and not the other guys. About two years ago, Ella's dad came back and claimed that he wanted to have a relationship with his daughter but I know that he's lying. He came back for another reason, I just don't know what that reason is. Ella goes to stay at her dad's house every other weekend.

Ari shrugs. "I don't know. He's your body-guard, not mine."

"He's finishing getting dressed," Iggy says entering the kitchen. He turn to Jeb. "Mr. President."

"Have a seat please, Tyler." Iggy takes a seat next to me.

I laugh at him. It's so weird how Iggy acts one way around me and a completely other way around my father. He glares at me as he begins to eat his food. I finish eating just as Monica enters the kitchen. She holds out her hand to me. "Let's go Miss. Martinez. We have much to do and so little time."

I take her hand and follow her upstairs. I actually like Monica. She hates my parents just about as much as I do. We enter her room and sits me down on her bed. She then goes to the closet and tries to find me something to wear. I sigh, "I absolutely hate the clothes that they want me to wear."

"I know you do, honey." She says.

She comes out of the closet carrying a silky pink dress and two inch old lady heels. I strip off my clothes as she goes into the bathroom to get her hair supplies. I slip the dress and the heels. I look at myself in the mirror. The dress hugs my mid section and flows out at the waist, ending at my knees. She then combs my hair out and twists it into an elegant bun on top of my head, held up by chop sticks.

I make my way back down stairs, almost tripping on the steps. I enter the kitchen and once again everyone stairs at me. My brother and Iggy laugh, but my parents give approving smiles. I punch Iggy in the arm and the laughter immediately ends. "Come on Iggy, lets go." I say.

"It's just you and Fang today. I have some stuff to get done," He says, glancing over to my father. "Come on I'll walk you to the car."

He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me out the door. "What was that all about?" I ask.

"Nothing," He says.

With him being 6'4 and me being 5'9, I have to look up at him when he talks. I am really tall for a girl but Iggy's built like a skyscraper.

"I know your lying, Iggy." I say.

"It's nothing. Just go to school." He says opening the back door to the black truck.

I hop into the car. "Fine. For now. But I will find out what you're trying to hide."

He smiles, "Bye, Max."

He shuts the door as I settle into my seat. Fang turns to look at me from the driver's seat to see me. He smiles when he sees the clothes that I'm wearing.

"Shut up!" I yell.

"Here," He says and tosses me a bag.

I catch it and open it up. Inside is the clothes that I had on before my mother and father insisted that I change clothes. I lean forward and wrap one arm around his neck and peck him on the cheek. "You're a life savor, Fang."

He immediately stiffens as soon as I touch him. Smooth move, Max. I let go of him and sit back in my seat.

"No problem," he finally says.

I start to unzip the back of the dress. I look up and see Fang glancing at me through the rear-view mirror. "Hey! No peeking!" I yell at him.

He chuckles but looks away. "I was checking to see if there were any cars behind us."

"Uh, huh. Nice way to play it off."

I quickly strip off the hideous pink dress and slip on my shorts and bustier crop top. I pull the chop sticks out of my hair and release it from the bun. It falls in waves down my shoulder. I shake my hair out a few times and slip my feet into my converse. Now I feel more like me and not all awkward.

"I like your belly-button ring," Fang smirks.

I look down at my belly-button ring. It's black with a Batman symbol hanging from it. "Thanks," I say.

Fang turns on the radio and Knifes and Pens by Black Veil Brides starts blaring out of the speaker. I begin dancing from my seat to the music. Fang looks at me with amusement in his eyes. He can't even help but sing along to the song. His deep voice sounds sounds sexy when he sings and he can actually scream the lyrics like Andy from Black Veil Brides can.

I -Maximum Martinez- am the presidents daughter and this is my story...

**(Hey! So that was my first chapter for My Safe Haven. Please review and tell me what you think about it and if you think that I should continue. Love you guys, Tally!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maxs Pov **

We pull up to the big brick building. Moss covers the old bricks, making it appear as is if it were abandon. Students surround the building, fighting their way through the crowd, trying to get in through small entrance. The big blue letters over the entrance read "_Welcome to __Lennonville High! Home of the cougars!"_

It's not the fanciest school ever, but I still like it. Its kind of on the down low, so there's hardly any paparazzi taking pictures of me. The only bad thing about the school is the students. I only have three real friends: Angel, Asher and Jj. And kind of Nudge. Nudge is a Sophomore and is Ella's best-friend, but I still hang out with her and Ella sometimes. Before my father was president, nobody like me. I was known as "freak" or "slut" to everyone, except for Angel, Jj, Asher, Nudge and of course Ella. They actually talked to me, no matter the rumors and things said about me, which were all lies I might add.

The day that my father became president, my whole world changed. First of all, when I pulled up to the school I was bombarded by paparazzi and their camera's, with annoying ass bright lights. Once I entered school that day, everyone wanted to talk to me and be seen with me. I also got asked out by twelve different guys. One being Sam Dustin, our schools most popular guy, who dumped his girlfriend -Lisa aka most popular girl- just to ask me out. I wasn't fazed by all of the sudden major attention though. I declined all of the boys who asked me out and refused to be friends with any of the girls. I continued to hang out with my real friends, who have always been there for me and excepted me when no one else did.

Everyone at our school worships me, except for Lisa Giver. She's still pissed that Sam broke up with her to ask me out. I don't get why she hates me. I didn't tell Sam to break up with her and ask me out. And plus, Lisa and Sam are still friends, so I don't get why she's still mad. I mean let it go, it was like two years ago!

"Max!"

I blink a few times. "Sorry, I zoned out again."

"Ya, I know," Fang says. "You have to go or you'll be late."

I shrug. "I've been late many of times before."

"Yes. I know because I'm the one getting my ass- I mean butt- chewed out by your father as to why your late."

I smirk. "Fang, you know you can cuss around me. I'm seven-teen, not seven."

"You're still a minor," He points out.

"I hate when you say that word!" I yell.

"It's what you are, isn't it?" He glances back at me.

I don't respond. I grab out of my book-bag and hop out of the car, purposely slamming the door behind me.

"Goodbye, sunshine!" Fang mocks.

"Goodbye, asshole," I say, while flicking him off.

He smiles but shakes his head like a disappointed parent.

I continue walking, finding myself getting mixed in with the cluster of other students trying to get into the school. Once in, I take the hall to my right, which leads to my locker. I follow the same routine that I've been doing for half of the school year already. I try the combination to my locker and give it a tug. It opens with a successful click. I take my book-bag off and hang it on one of the black hooks. The walls of my locker are neon blue, decorated with pictures of my family and friends, a small mirror and a magnetic cup to put my pencils and phone in.

I look into the mirror and scrunch my hair a few more times. I then grab my books and close my locker. I start heading to my home-base. I have all of my classes with Jj, my first three classes and my last two classes with Asher and only my last two classes with Angel. I turn the hall an find my way at room 204. I enter the classroom and I get the usual stares from everyone. I spot Sam and Lisa in the first row. Sam nods, the way guys say hi, and smiles at me. Lisa continue talking to him even though we all know he's not listening to her.

I quickly walk to the back of the class room. I take a seat in my usual spot, between Jj and Asher. Jj has long burgundy-red hair; a fair skin tone; and black eyes. Jj's around my size as far as height but she weighs more than I do. She's wearing a loose fitting cream-colored sweater; a pair of cut off black shorts; and a pair of white flip-flops. Her hair is in it's usual scene hairstyle and she has on smokey eye shadow, tons of eye liner and red lip stick.

Asher has medium length golden-brown hair; a tan skin tone; and green-blue eyes. He's a little over six feet tall, with a muscular build. He's basically one of my brothers but I have to admit that boy is sexy. He's wearing a dark green dri-fit shirt, which shows every crease and crevice of his abs; black jeans; and black converse. His hair is in it's usual hair style; the sides and back are perfectly slicked down with gel and the top is spiked forward and to the left, covering the majority of his forehead.

Jj wiggles her eye-brows at me, "Oww, I say Sam looking at you."

I slap her arm. "Shut up."

"I'm just saying," She says. "You know if you're not interested, you can sent that piece of white chocolate my way."

I ignore Jj's comment and turn to Asher. He looks me up and down. "Nice outfit. Dick-head and Ass-thong actually let you wear that?"

"Psh, I wish. Fang grabbed the clothes and stashed them until we got in the car," I explain.

Asher only nods.

"Speaking of Fangy," Jj jumps in. "Anything new happen between you two?"

I sigh, "No."

"You need to make a move. You already know that he likes you, so whats stopping you?"

"I have before, Jj. It doesn't matter what I do, it's never going to happen."

"But-"

"But nothing!" I interrupt her. "Just stop it, okay?"

She sighs, "Fine but we are talking about this later on. Speaking of, are we still doing Friday movie night tonight?"

"Ya, defiantly. Everything's ready except for the pizza, which we can order later on," I say.

"Am I spending the night again?" Asher asks.

"Ya, why wouldn't you?"

"Cause last time your dad flipped out when he found us sleeping together."

"He only flipped out because Jj wasn't there and neither were Fang and Iggy, so the first thing that came to his mind was sex," I explain. "They'll all be there this time though, so there's nothing to worry about."

"You and Asher having sex? Not in a million years."

"I know right," I agree.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Asher asks.

"Nothing, its just that your like my brother."

"Yes, her _little _brother, if you know what I mean," Jj whisperers the last part.

I laugh with Jj, as Asher glares at us. He turns away from us and crosses his arms over his chest. I wrap my arms around his broad figure, but only manage to get my arms around half of his body. "Aww, is the little ashy mad?" I say in the voice that people talk to babies in.

He wraps his arm around my waist. "Shut up," He says, nuzzling his head into my hair.

Jj fakes like she's throwing up. "Get a room."

"Your jelly?"

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two have a thing for each other," She raises an eyebrows.

"Good thing you do know better," I say, as I untangle from Asher.

Asher and I are the type of best-friends that act like were in a relationship but were by all means not. That's just how we are. I couldn't even picture Asher and I going out and I know he can't either. He has a crush on Natalie Williams anyways. She's co-captain of the cheer team. She's tall with; waist length ash-blonde hair; fair skin; and green eyes. She has long bar-stool legs, feminine curves and huge boobs, like me. She's perfect.

She's very popular, smart, good at everything and one of the nicest person on the universe. You don't see girls that look like super models that are that nice, yet she is. We've exchanged a conversation, many of times but we're not really friends. She's one of Lisa's friends but she's not a bitch like Lisa. She's friends with everyone; populars, nerds, jocks, brains, loser, weirdo's, goths. Everyone.

Asher could easily score a date with Natalie if he really wanted to. I mean, he's not ugly and Natalie would say yes to a date with anyone, whether she wanted to go on a date with the guy or not. Asher is also popular. Tons of girls like him or think that he's hot and he's really sweet and funny. I'm also popular, but I'm known as a slut because of what I wear. Jj's known as a goth because of her love of black and the scene hair cut. She also has cuts on her arms, from an accident she was in when we were ten, but people see them and automatically assume that she's a cutter.

The bell overhead rings, signalling that first period will be staring in five minutes. Our teacher quickly fills out the attendance chart and dismisses us. I walk with Asher and Jj to my first class, which we all have together- History. We stop at Asher's locker first so that he can get his history book, before we head off to history. While walking to history, I spot Natalie. She's wearing an loose fitting, off the shoulder, pink sweater ;wash-blue skinny jeans; and brown uggs. Her brown hair is down and slick straight.

She sees me and immediately runs towards me. "There you are, Max. I've been looking for you everywhere. I need your help, please."

"With what?" I ask.

"I missed class yesterday and I need to copy your notes."

I shrug and pull yesterday's notes out of my history book. "Here you go."

"Omg thank you! Your a life saver."

"No, problem."

I look up at Asher. He gazes at Natalie like a little boy and a candy shop. God that boy is whipped. I turn back to Natalie, who's now talking to Jj, who looks like she'd rather die than talk to Natalie. Jj's never liked her. I never understood why though. Everyone likes her.

"I love your sweater!" Natalie says, rubbing the material of Jj's sweater between her finger. "Twinning Thursday."

Jj grabs mine and Asher's hands and tries to lead us away from Natalie. "We have to go,"

"Wait!" Natalie says, stopping us. She holds out three pink envelopes. "I wanted to invited you three to my party after the football game, on Saturday."

I take the envelopes. "Thanks."

Natalie turns to Asher. "Maybe you could save me a dance? I mean, if you go that is."

Asher instantly puts on one of his bad boy smiles. "Sure thing."

"Thank you for the invitation, but we have to go," Jj says.

She once again grabs mine and Asher's hands. I give in and let her pull me but Asher yanks his hang away from Jj. He quickly glares at her before turning to me. He says, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

I give Asher a thumbs up and a 'I see you gettin it', before walking away with Jj...

**(I'm sorry! I know it sucks. I wrote it really quickly and I completely blanked on a way to fit Natalie into the story. I really wanted to write the next chapter for Once Upon A Ride but I promised myself that I would update this one first. Heads up, majority of the story will NOT take place at School. I just added the school thing so that you guys could me Asher and Jj. Okay, I guess thats bout it. REVIEW PLEASE! Love you guys-Tally!)**


End file.
